


Hakuba Saguru's Ingenius Tests

by xxELF21xx



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: 5+1 Things, Confused Hakuba Saguru, Confused Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Flustered Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru is Dense, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, Pining, rip hakuba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: or; 4 times Hakuba Saguru conducted "tests", the 1 time he finally figured it out, and the bonus.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Hakuba Saguru's Ingenius Tests

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing was a monster from start to finish, it's also my first time posting on the hakukai tag so please forgive me for inaccuracies!
> 
> happy valentine's!

**I. HOLDING HANDS**

It first starts off as a tactic to, once again, reaffirm that Kuroba Kaito is, in fact, Kaito KID. 

'Kuroba-kun,' he approaches, as casual and relaxed as he could possibly be when the boy in front of him raises his hackles with an incredible scowl and a glare so _strong_ it probably burnt the sun. 'I would like to ask something of you.'

The prankster's momentum is thrown into a loop, jaw dropping while a gobsmacked look washes away any remnants of irritation and general discontent with Saguru. 'What?' 

It's not an agreement, but it would be easier to get Kuroba's approval now that the boy was off-kilter.

'I would like to hold your hand, Kuroba-kun.' Saguru emphasises enough intent and _actual desire_ into the idea that makes Kuroba pink up, cheeks and ears turning darker until his whole face looked like it went too close to a fire. 'Ku..roba-kun?'

Kuroba yelps, jumping from his seat and hiding his whole body under the desk in the blink of an eye. He shouts something strangled, drawing the attention of the class; Nakamori gives them a wary glance, instinctively angry at her best friend, only to give a perfectly blank face at the display. 

From beneath the tiny table (and Saguru mentally adds that only someone such as Kaito KID would be able to fit perfectly under a small space like that), a shaky hand rises from a likely abyss. 

'O-okay,' comes a warbly voice, shaky and embarrassed. Why was the (probable) thief embarrassed?

Saguru sits on Kuroba's chair, suddenly aware why people prefer window seats with the gentle steady breeze, grabbing Kuroba's hand with his left. 'Thank you,' he smiles perfectly. His plan is going along smoothly.

Largely ignoring Kuroba, he notes that the shape and length of both KID and Kuroba's fingers match up; though that can be said for all magicians. He starts drawing circles into Kuroba's palms, comparing what little notes he has on KID's hands with what he's able to glean from Kuroba. 

It isn't until the bell rings that he realises he was now playing with Kuroba's fingers, running along the length of each finger and pinching parts of the palm periodically.

Saguru really wants to kiss Kuroba's knuckles. 

A strangled _what_ escapes Kuroba, who was still red and more fidgety than ever, staring at him with his pupils slightly bigger than when Saguru first approached him. 

_I said that out loud,_ he wants to die. 

'Uh,' he pauses, reluctant to let go. 'Thank you, Kuroba-kun.' Saguru stands, ignoring how warm his face felt. 

It would take him another month to finally come to a conclusion that the hand holding test has told him _nothing_ other than how much he enjoyed holding Kuroba's hand.

**II. HUGGING**

Completely disregarding his first test - magicians tend to have the same dexterity and hand shape - Saguru set out to conduct another. 

‘Kuroba-kun,’ the boy in question hums, tapping his pen in a dull rhythm from across Saguru. ‘Kuroba-kun, may I have your fullest attention?’ He resists the urge to reach out for Kuroba’s hand, amber eyes looking intently into clear sapphire. 

He’s being judged, given the way Kuroba leans forward with bits of hair falling out of his fringe ponytail. ‘Well, you have it now.’ And of course, he’s still regarded with annoyance and a touch of anger. 

‘Kaito,’ Nakamori hisses, nudging the boy to be nicer. Koizumi raises an eyebrow as if she knew what was going to happen next - and she most likely did. 

‘I would like to request something from you.’ He words it slightly differently, knowing that Kuroba’s eidetic memory would no doubt warn him of oncoming embarrassment (Saguru still doesn’t understand why he would be embarrassed). 

Kuroba notices it nonetheless. His eyes turn into cat-like slits -- which is untrue, it’s Saguru’s brain overreacting and him trying to deflect any of his own embarrassment -- and a huge frown breaks free from his ever present _pokerface._ ‘What, is it going to be like last time?’ 

Last time, as Saguru remembers, was catastrophic in finishing as Kuroba had turned so red one might think the poor boy was suffering a fever. Kuroba had harshly pushed him away and ran out of the classroom immediately, and Nakamori had glared at Saguru with such venom he’d shied away from the pair until a few days later, when Kuroba appeared out of nowhere looking chirpy as always and went back to insulting him. 

He contemplates the question, watching the tension build up in Kuroba’s shoulders. ‘No,’ he says firmly, much to the chagrin of both girls, ‘it shall not be like the last time.’

‘Shall,’ Koizumi cryptically observes, a teasing smile on her typically smooth face, ‘is not will.’ 

‘Oi, Akako,’ Kuroba throws her an annoyed side glance. Koizumi just flashes another disarming smile before going back to work on classical literature. With her out of the picture, Kuroba strictly demands Saguru spill his intentions. 

‘I would like to hug you, if it is possible, Kuroba-kun.’ 

Nakamori startles, dropping her apple slice onto a half-finished chemistry equation, staring wide-eyed at the both of them. Kuroba was not any better, gaping like a fish and hands trembling with an incredibly red face. 

After a moment of utter silence, aside from Koizumi’s high pitched giggling and _I told you so,_ Kuroba sighs and nods in defeat. He also slides a bar of cheap chocolate to Koizumi, who takes it in exchange for a… moonstone-like gem.

Saguru smothers his childlike grin, moving closer to Kuroba -- who seems intent on inching away and merging with Namakori’s corner of the table -- ‘if you would excuse me, Kuroba-kun,’ he clears his throat, hooking his arms around Kuroba’s torso and drawing the boy into his chest. 

Kuroba was strangely warm, emitting a heat that was impossible for normal humans. He didn’t _feel_ as lanky and weak as he seemed, lean muscle was probably hiding under his clothes and fitting the profile of a thief that runs away from the law and does gymnastics every night of the full moon. 

Kuroba’s figure fits nicely against Saguru, he notes, the other boy’s hair tickling his nose. _I wonder what it feels like,_ he considers resting his chin upon Kuroba’s hair, temptation fully sinking into his bones as he tightens his hold and does as his brain tells him, preening internally at the good choice he’s made. His hair is indeed soft despite its rough look, although it tickles Saguru’s face. 

He won’t mind messing with the boy’s hair all day at all. 

The magician makes a sound, noticing the extra weight on his head, causing him to snap out of his thoughts just in time to see Kuroba’s sleepy, confused face staring at Saguru’s face. 

‘Are you drowsy, Kuroba-kun?’ He whispers, feeling the girls’ stares press into his back. Kuroba nods slowly, arms refusing to let go even as Saguru attempts to create distance. ‘Kuroba-kun- ‘ he is interrupted by the usually hyperactive trickster whine and hide in Saguru’s chest, mumbling that he wants to take a break. 

Saguru feels his face heat up. He looks over to Kuroba’s open notebook, pages completely empty of study material. He hasn’t learnt anything other than knowing Kuroba was warm and nice to hug, with soft hair and had slight muscles. 

**III. FACE TOUCHING**

With the drastic failure that was Saguru’s previous tests, he would have thought to either give up or change his tactics. However, he was as stubborn as he was incredibly dense; and so, he concocted another test to solidify his accusation against Kuroba Kaito.

Kuroba hadn’t brought up any hard feelings towards last month’s incident, sounding strangely puzzled when he had apologised for behaving out of line during their study session. ‘What did you do?’ He’d been asked, and when he failed to elaborate with words but with useless hand gestures, the magician had blankly told him; ‘I was feeling really tired that day, so I only remembered doodling and falling asleep?’

Saguru blinked, and Kuroba immediately jumped back with a harsh shriek of _‘did you do something to Aoko?!’_ whilst chasing him around with the classroom’s broom, whacking it with pin-point accuracy and managing to hurt him whenever he hadn’t ducked in time. 

He may have managed to dodge the bullet, but he brought out the boy’s overprotective instincts towards Nakamori, who’d once chided Kuroba relentlessly for being a stupid guard dog. 

‘I come in peace, I swear!’ Saguru flusters, never having thought that he’d use that sentence ever in his lifetime. ‘Would you--’ He ducks another vicious swipe, hearing it thunder into the blackboard of the suspiciously empty classroom. Kuroba screams something he can’t decipher, ‘Kuroba-kun,’ he tries again, grabbing onto the other end of the broom with enough force to calm a feral dog, ‘would you please grant another one of my requests?’ 

Kuroba halts in his attempts at retrieving his weapon, his infamous pokerface the only signal that his brain was powering off, falling flat onto his face. 

Concern spikes through Saguru, but it is quickly replaced with growing fear when the brunet pulls him onto the floor as well. Slightly threatened, he feels more than hears the broom drop onto the floor, seeing Kuroba’s ears tip from pink to blooming red. 

‘What is it this time?’ Kuroba demands, his body bent in an awkward angle yet he makes no move to help himself -- he barely even winces at his pretzel-like situation on the floor -- ‘if it’s something stupid like helping you study for classical literature or history because you’re bad at them, I’m going have to defer you to Akako.’

Saguru tamps down the urge to flinch back at the mention of the girl, he’d much rather suffer failing grades than be schooled by her. Not even Nakamori could escape Koizumi’s dictatorial regime in their study sessions. 

‘I assure you, Kuroba-kun, my studies are fine.’ He reassures both of them quickly, sitting up and fighting vertigo. ‘My request has nothing to do with school.’

Saguru had managed to get a good glimpse of the Magician under the Moonlight; he’d even managed to feel the right side of the thief’s face; KID had hardly any wrinkles, skin smooth with only the monocle disrupting Saguru’s inspection and a sleep dart shot straight into the back of his neck rendering him unconscious before he could finish his investigation. 

Kuroba’s suspicion -- and interest -- only grows from his evasive statement. Mirroring Saguru’s position, he harrumphs, ‘let’s hear it.’ 

Saguru’s victory does not last long. ‘I would like to touch your face, Kuroba-kun.’ Kuroba’s expression twists into one of abject horror and confusion, once again turning red as bells. ‘Please do let me explain,’ he quickly backtracks, scooting back until some considerable space is between them that no magic hair dye, doves or broom can get close to him without his knowledge. 

With the grace that sounded like dwindling pride, he impromptus his way into giving a valid excuse for his actions (since the others didn’t need one). ‘I am stuck in a case,’ he gulps at the weak footing he’s started off on, ‘whereby the murderer uses something related to the victims’ facial structures to kill them.’

‘What,’ Kuroba’s tone expresses the utter bullshit that is Saguru’s lie perfectly. 

He pretends to be distressed,’ evidently, I have yet to find a clue as to what the murderer is looking for when looking for victims. The killings have yet to stop, as well.’

Kuroba’s face has gone pale, face twitchy and ashen at the prospect of murder. Sometimes, with how much grit Saguru has seen, he forgets that most people are not like him. ‘I apologise,’ he sincerely means it, guilty of using a bold-faced lie for his test. 

‘I-if it’ll help you solve the case, yea, sure.’ Oh, Kuroba was as gullible as Nakamori.

The other boy inches back slightly when Saguru’s fingers are a mere millimetre away from his face. Kuroba frowns, straightens up, and stares dead at the floor with a hard blush high on his cheeks when Saguru’s fingertips brush against Kuroba’s forehead. 

Glad to have started light, he strays to the right side of Kuroba’s face, tracing over where the monocle would be, swirling his finger in the shape of the bottom half of KID’s monocle. Saguru’s pointer finger stops at the side of Kuroba’s nose, lips tugging down as he realises that Kuroba’s face was much softer than the hard lines of KID’s. 

‘Hakuba?’ Kuroba questions. Saguru ignores him in favour of pulling on the boy’s cheeks softly, appreciating how squishy it was. His other hand cups the other half of Kuroba’s face, tilting it up whilst he continues pulling at Kuroba’s cheek. 

It’s… very therapeutic

‘Hakuba?’ Kuroba’s voice sharpens, startling him into dropping his arms numbly to his side. The prankster’s cheeks are red from pulling, much to Saguru’s horror. ‘You… Did you figure it out?’

‘What?’ Figure what out? 

‘The murderer! Did you figure out the hint!’ Kuroba’s eye takes an odd shine, and he looks _so much_ like the missing Kudo Shinichi it wouldn’t be a shocker to find they’re the same person. 

Right. His foolish lie. ‘Yes, I believe so.’ He stands up, dusting himself off even though he knew the classroom was probably cleaner than the streets of London. ‘Thank you for… ‘ he trails off, finally taking in the sight of a slightly teary-eyed Kuroba with an indignantly happy expression on his face. 

Saguru is left dumbstruck to his current situation, walking home alone with thoughts all over the place and having failed his test once again.

**IV. KISSING**

His final test was something he’d overheard in a conversation between the other girls in class. There have been rumours circulating that KID had kissed the cheeks of one of his detectives -- he only had 2, Saguru himself and the child Edogawa Conan; 3 if one included Edogawa-kun’s elder brother figure Hattori Heiji -- and it was likely that the thief had probably kissed the hackled boy in attempts to rile him up even more. 

Kuroba had appeared the next morning with a giant bruise on the side of his face, right where KID was supposed to have kissed Edogawa-kun’s face. 

The kiss to the boy’s cheek was caught on camera, and he’d studied how KID had carried it out -- although there was a heavy emphasis and implied familial-ness in the action and how Edogawa-kun was more annoyed than taken aback by it.

‘Kuroba-kun,’ he approaches the slumbering boy, shaking his shoulder lightly and sitting in the class rep’s seat in front of Kuroba’s table. ‘Might I request something?’

The boy cracks an eye open, dull and moody. ‘What’s that,’ he doesn’t bother hiding his boredom -- and why was he sulking? 

‘If you’re feeling unwell, I could always bother you next time.’ 

Waving a hand lazily in the air, Kuroba tells him to strike it quick; ‘end my suffering now rather than later, please.’ 

‘Your… face seems like it would not take good to what I’m going to ask of you.’ 

‘Just get it done with,’ Kuroba nearly growls, glaring at him. 

Saguru sighs. ‘Very well. Kuroba-kun, may I please kiss you?’ 

His answer is expected. Kuroba sputters, turning bright red and burning against the purple bruise. ‘Why would I ever- ‘ He cuts himself off, burying his head into his arms, his entire body tensing and relaxing every few seconds. Saguru worries, it’s not normal that Kuroba would turn so red whenever he requested anything.

Ever so slowly, Kuroba turns to meet his eyes. ‘Uh,’ a squeak, ‘now?’ 

Saguru frowns, ‘no; I don’t think it would make any of us comfortable to kiss in public.’ 

‘R-right.’

Saguru suggests the roof, a lock rendered useless with one of Kuroba’s tricks and the door swings open, a pleasant breeze rushing toward them. As expected, the roof is void of all life -- the perfect place to do something as scandalous as kissing on school grounds. 

He turns around, beckoning the other boy to step closer towards him. ‘It’s not anything… _deep,_ Kuroba-kun. Just a peck on the lips,’ he promises, and he _hopes_ to be able to keep it. He didn’t want to scare away the only chance he got at ensuring his success in trapping the elusive Kaito KID.

Kuroba inches forward, eyes darting back and forth between the floor and the fence guarding the roof. ‘Why are you doing all of this?’ 

He coughs, not quite expecting that question; ‘I…was trying to figure some things out,’ he lies, blatant, ‘other cases required the use of such odd techniques.’ 

If Kuroba hadn’t bought of a word of it, Saguru would never know. All he sees is a reddening face coupled with inconvenience and irritation. ‘You’re kissing me on the cheek, right?’ Kuroba asks instead, completely derailing the conversation back to its original intention, throwing him out of the loop for a second.

Feeling like he could gamble a risk, he cheekily smiles and asks, ‘is there anywhere else you may prefer, Kuroba-kun?’

There isn’t a verbal reply. Instead, Kuroba pulls his shirt collar, closing the six-centimetre gap height gap between them, kissing Saguru straight on the lips. 

_His lips are soft_ was the puzzling conclusion Saguru arrived at. Not quite content with their current position, he rearranges them such that Kuroba was sitting in his lap, giving him better access to a battle the magician is keen to win.

The illogical, competitive part of his brain couldn’t stand to admit defeat, and so he continues chasing after Kuroba, wanting to make him break the kiss first so Saguru would be crowned the winner. 

In hindsight, this whole idea was a flop to begin with. There was simply no way he could justify any sort of “evidence” by simply having Kuroba kiss his cheek, and he hadn’t a clue as to _why_ he thought it was the final nail in his _Kuroba Kaito is Kaito KID_ theory. Their dazed make-out session abruptly ends with the sounding of the school bells and a deep realisation that there’s something not quite right about how Saguru finds it utterly _pleasing_ that Kuroba’s blush seemed to be permanently on his face, lips red and full. 

**V. REALISATION**

Hakuba Saguru is an absolute clown of a man. He’s spent the past five months pining _hard_ for his already a year-old crush on Kuroba Kaito. 

Hakuba Saguru’s tests were just stupid, useless reasons to solidify his insanely obvious crush on Kuroba Kaito, and he had no rhyme or reason to act like a creep half the time he “conducted” those foolish tests. 

Hakuba Saguru isn’t just a clown, he’s the whole fucking circus.

**Author's Note:**

> the +1 will be posted on White Day~


End file.
